


You Lose

by raynoremmas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Catboys, Come Eating, Degradation, Finger Sucking, Hand Job, Handcuffs, M/M, School Uniform, a little blood, dubcon, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynoremmas/pseuds/raynoremmas
Summary: Tenma loses a bet and has to wear Yuki's outfit of choice. Smut with little plot.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You Lose

The bathroom door slowly cracked open and Yuki's beautiful orange eyes blinked in anticipation blinked in anticipation. "Do I really have to wear this?" Tenma groaned from the other side of the bathroom door.

His partner scoffed, "You're the one who said whoever lost had to do whatever the other one asked. Shouldn't have made a bet if you can't follow through, hack," he tormented, knowing that the taller boy wouldn't be able to back out once he taunted him.

Tenma growled and flung open the bathroom door. "Stop calling me that! I'm not backing out of anything. I'm not a coward or anything," he huffed, angrily flicking his fluffy, orange tabby tail. His ears were flattened against his fluffy hair and a deep blush was spread across his cheeks. He couldn't believe the amount of embarrassment he was feeling right now. His arms were crossed over his chest in an attempt to hide his skin, but he knew he wasn't covering himself well at all.

The green haired boy knew he would lose from the beginning and had the perfect outfit in mind to force the stubborn boy to wear. The top only barely covered his nipples and was made out of a white mesh material with blue accents. The ensemble resembled a slutty school uniform, but even the skirt barely covered his ass. It was pleated and baby blue, which complemented the older boy's soft orange hair.

"This is so ridiculous, Yuki," he sighed. "Can I change out of this now?" His thighs, adorned with white thigh high stockings, shifted against each other in shame. He couldn't believe how far the younger boy was willing to go to embarrass him.

A smirk that he knew all too well flashed across the shorter boy's face, "Do you really think I'd let you off that easy?" He laughed softly, licking his lips. "Come here," he commanded, pointing at the bed next to him.

Tenma gulped, knowing that he couldn't back out any longer. He held his breath and made his way over to his bed that they normally slept in together. They hadn't slept in separate beds for several months now, but something about being together in his bed while dressed like this made his heart feel as if it would break out of his chest. He sat down and Yuki settled down behind him, pulling his hands behind his back. Before he could protest, he heard the click of metal. His eyes widened in surprise and he attempted to pull his wrist apart, but he was stopped by what he assumed to be handcuffs that he couldn't see. "Oi, Yuki! What the hell is t-" His words were cut off by his own yowl as Yuki's sharp nails made their way down his exposed back.

"You're too trusting, idiot," the younger boy spoke confidently as he moved his hand to rub against the base of Tenma's back, right above his tail.

"W-wait, Yuki," He mewled as Yuki pulled aside the fabric of the skirt to touch his tail with his bare hands. Tenma's face became even warmer as he tried his best to contain his moans.

A beautiful giggle escaped his roommate's mouth, "You're really sensitive here, huh? You're so predictable." He leaned in to bite the edge of Tenma's soft orange ear. He bit his lip in response, holding back a sigh from the stimulation.

"Yuki, please- I've had enough," he whined as he pressed his thighs together. "I don't want this."

"You're such a liar," he mumbled into his ear, sending shivers down the other boy's spine. He smirked against his ear. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I can tell you're in heat, no matter how much you try to hide it."

Tenma silently cursed himself. He thought he'd done a good job at taking his medicine on time, but as usual, nothing got past his inquisitive roommate. "I- well-"

"Shut up, useless hack," he commanded, flicking his smooth, dark green tail in irritation. "I'm tired of telling you. Just ask me when you need something. I'm tired of waiting around for you to swallow your stupid pride." He then turned his attention to his partner's neck, giving it a slow lick and earning a soft mewl. Next, he bit down, drawing a bit of blood with his sharp teeth. The sting from the pain made him hiss. Yuki lapped at the small trickle of blood. It wasn't enough to bleed for long, but enough for him to get a taste of his omega.

"Agh, okay, I'm sorry." He apologized halfheartedly.

"No you're not," Yuki retorted. He reached his hand around to the front of his waist, flipping up his skirt. "You're already getting everything all wet, you stupid whore," he sighed, pretending to be annoyed at the wetness seeping through his tight skirt. He wrapped his small hand around Tenma's cock and began to stroke it roughly, causing his partner to pant heavily and aim to pull his wrists apart. He knew that if he struggled much more, he would have marks left behind by the cool metal.

Irritated by this, Tenma let out a growl. "Yuki, please," he begged. This made Yuki speed up his strokes, ignoring the older boy's cries.

"No," he spoke bluntly. The boy's emerald ears twitched in frustration as he tried to pull up his own skirt with one hand while keeping the other wrapped around his omega's cock.

After he accomplished pulling up his skirt, he pulled his purple lacy underwear to the side, letting his small cock spring out. He hated to admit it, but he was already hard from hearing his partner’s breathy moans. Though he tried to pin the blame on Tenma, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about forcing himself inside the other boy until he finally did.

He spent the past week waiting for his partner to cave, but he was stubborn as usual. As much as he wanted to tease the older boy, he couldn't wait to feel how tight and warm he was. He grabbed his waist, pulling his hips into position over his cock. Once the tip was pressed against Tenma's ass, the other boy let out a breathy moan, "Yuki, please, I-"

"Didn't I tell you no?" His tone prickled with irritation. Tenma knew there was no arguing with the sassy seamstress once he had set his mind on something and held his breath. The boy with the sunset-colored hair let out a sharp cry as Yuki forced himself into his partner's slick hole.

Before he could catch his breath, the smaller boy began thrusting roughly into him. As he held back his own moans, Tenma struggled to keep his composure. He soon became a loud mess, and Yuki removed his hand from his cock to force it over his mouth. "Do you wanna wake up everyone, slut? What are we gonna do if someone hears you? Stay quiet." The taller boy whined into his hand, desperately wishing he hadn't stopped stroking him. He nodded in response to Yuki's demands and wished he'd had his own hands to cover his mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled in between his moans, bouncing his hips against his partner's cock.

"Hmm, I doubt that. I bet you would enjoy it if someone were to hear, wouldn't you?" The younger boy teased. He smirked as Tenma's cock twitched in his hand in response. Though he was stubborn and mouthy, he took pride in the fact that he had trained his body to give slight reactions every time he taunted him. "You're so obedient and loud today. You must have really wanted it, huh?"

The taller boy bit down hard on his lip; to the point where he thought he might draw blood by accident. Yuki savored every second of this. He loved seeing him be an obedient kitten for him. Without warning, his cock twitched one last time before he came all over Yuki's hand. The smaller boy sighed at this, refusing to stop forcing his cock into his ass. "You're so useless. You couldn't even wait until I came," he gave a disgruntled groan as he began to violate Tenma's mouth with his cum-covered hand. "Clean it off," he demanded as he pushed his fingers farther into his mouth and caused him to cough.

While he choked, Yuki's pace began to speed up. He felt close to finishing himself, even though he just complained about his partner doing the same. His panting became heavier as he played with Tenma's tongue and he felt him swallow his own cum. He loved nothing more than embarrassing the boy who did nothing but display his cocky attitude for the world to see. The boy relished in the fact that he could make the pro actor become a flustered, moaning mess in a matter of minutes.

Without meaning to, he quickly finished inside of his omega, causing him to whine and squirm against him. Though he could feel his partner tightening around him again, he resisted the urge to force himself back inside as he pulled out. They both had to get up early for practice, so he didn’t want to push his luck by staying up any later. Though, he did really want to. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he unlocked the handcuffs he had forced him into and freed his wrists. Tenma flopped over on his bed, trying to catch his breath as well. As he steadied his breathing and took in his surroundings, he wondered if there was anything that felt better than being filled by his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just wanted to write something quick to take a break from what I'm working on again. Enjoy~


End file.
